


Friend of a friend (or more like ex-lover of a semi-cousin)

by scoutbokmal



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Torchwood
Genre: (both M/M and multiple persons), (just hinted at though), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), mentions of past encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ford Prefect travels around Earth for reasearch, as he is visiting Cardiff he meets a certain Captain, who seems to have met his semi-cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of a friend (or more like ex-lover of a semi-cousin)

In his quest to learn as much as possible about earth, so as to be able to change the entry for it in the Guide from "Mostly harmless", roving researcher "Ford Prefect" (not exactly his real name, as he was unable to pronounce his own) was visiting Cardiff. Cardiff was known for sightings of extraterrestials, strange happenings and other such things. Ford believed this might be due to a weakening in the space-time continuum, making it extra prone to eddies in Cardiff, and thusly a lot of space-time jetsam washed up there. 

As he came to Roald Dahl Plass, he noticed something out of place for a planet this far back in technological advancment (they thought that their mobile devices with some kind of early tries for AI (of course they call it AI themselves) is something to come with). That just couldn't be an S.E.P. , could it? And now something seemed to happen within that field. Ford moved his head from side to side, dove in behind a group of people and jumped up behind another. And something really did happen within the S.E.P. A man in a coat (military, earth, around WWII) was emerging out onto the Plass. As he now knew what he was looking at, Ford started walking directly towards the man.

 

~~~~

* * *

 

 

As Captain Jack Harkness emerged from the Hub up to the Plass, he noticed a man behaving quite oddly; he was jumping upp and down, diving in and out of groups of people, shaking his head and , as the man got slightly closer, he noticed that the man was blinking as well. After a while this stopped, and he seemed to have decided to walk direktly towards Jack. This baffled Jack, since no one should be able to see (or rather, register) him as he was standing within the perception filter. As the man drew closer, it became apparent that he was, indeed, aiming for Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello. My name is Ford Prefect, and I was wondering how it comes that you have an S.E.P. here and now, earth in 2016." Ford said.

"What do you mean with S.E.P.? This is a perception filter. And how come you were able to see me? I'm Captiain Jack Harkness, by the way." Jack retorted.

" An S.E.P. is something that we can't see, or don't see, or our brain doesn't let us see, because we think that it's somebody elses problem. The brain just edits it out, it's like a blind spot. If you look at it directly you won't see it unless you know precisely what it is. Your only hope is to catch it by surprise out of the corner of your eye."

"So thats what all the gymnastics was about"

"Yeah"

"Care to try different gymnastics later, in a different setting? Anyways, it seems like its just different names for the same thing. Hold on a moment, you said "Here and now, earth 2016". Where are you from, really?"

"A small planet somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse."

"Oh, I met someone from there on one of my many travels. Great shag, two heads and three arms, wonderful if you are three or more in your small tryst. Last I heard of him, he was running for galactic president."

"You sass Zaphod Beeblebrox?!"

"Yes, do you?"

"He is unfortunately my semi cousin. But where do you come from?"

"I come from 51st century A.D. earth years Boeshane. Don't ask me how I ended up here, it's complicated, or as a friend of mine use to say "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey". How come a bloke from Betelgeuse ends up on earth in the 21st century?"

"Research. I'm a roving reasearcher for the Hitchhikers Guide to the Universe. And it seems like I'm stuck here for a while."

"Well then, why don't you join me for some gymnastics?"

"Would love to. You don't happen to have the makings of a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster, or some Ol' Janks Spirit at least?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did pull some directly from the book. Don't read me Vogon poetry and throw me out into space!
> 
> Please, review and point out any innacuracies if you find them.


End file.
